Pichu and the Broken Bond
by Yoralovesyugi
Summary: Pokemon, i do not own this. but is an mainly OC action with human pokemon
1. Chapter 1

_(Hi there :D this is an story i written awhile ago! I hope you enjoy! This does have some cussing and sexual stuff! but in later chapters)_

 _ **Chapter one: Are Hero is an Pokemon**_

Hello, my name is Cindy. If you don't believe me, but I am a Pokemon. Yes a Pokemon, I am a Pichu. I'm with my Master, Seth Normad. He and I have been with each other for about a couple of months. We have been trying to get me to evolve to a pikachu. That hasn't been working, But! He has been proud of me working so hard. Me and my master have gotten are third badge. But, we have been hearing on the news that some humans have been missing. And their pokemon haven't been found. The wired thing is. They are only getting pokemon that don't like getting in their pokeballs. My master isn't worried, me on the other hand. I am scared. Because all I known is my master and his other pokemon. A man talks into the mic on the table, "and that has conclude are story on the missing pokemon and their trainers. Stay tuned to get the full story." then it goes to another story. Seth looks at me, "i'm not scared of a little kidnapping! Right cindy?" I shake my head. Cause I didn't like the idea of losing my master. He pats me on the head, "oh don't worry! I wont let anyone take me away from you!" I see him smile and nodded. We left the pokemon center to go train. We walked for awhile and founded a cave. Seth looks in and walks inside. I follow and jumps on his shoulders so I could see better. We saw a light at the end of the cave and I jumped down and ran towards it. Seth ran after me and then I hear a big, THUMP. I turned around and saw that seth has been knocked out. I ran towards him, or at least tired. I saw him getting farther and farther away. I cried out to get him to get him to wake up. And then I saw three human like fugues dressed in black. I saw they weren't all human. One had a tail that shot fire out. Another one had a lizard like tail that had three dimands at the end. And the last one...he or she looked the most terrifying. He shot a spark out if his tail. It looked like a...uh...i can't remember. My mind is fuzzy. My vision fading. The voices and foot steps getting softer and softer. I tried to cry out again, my voice made a little noice. Not loud enough to call the people that surrounded my master. "seth..." I called out. Then everything goes black. I can't remember what happened next. I woke up screaming. I looked around after I rubbed my eyes. I was in a room. Had yellow walls and lighting bolts on the ceiling. I looked to my left and saw more beds. The bed I was in, was agents the wall. I looked at my hands. They...they looked human! I felt my head and still had my ears. I saw a mirror on the wall. I sprang up and ran towards it. My face...is human. My cheeks had a little pink dots on them. My hair was about shoulder high. I looked to see if I had my tail. I did. I sighed and looked at the door opening. A male charzard walked in. He had a tail...but no wings. "What happened to them?" I wondered thinking in my mind. He walks towards me. He looked a little worried from the scream I let out eailer. "Are you ok ma'am?" he asks in a kind voice that sounded worried. "n-no i'm fine. What happened?" I said in a low voice, loud enough so he could hear. "you are at a orphanage. Like the rest of us, we lost are masters to the people whom called them selves the broken bond." he said leaning agents the wall. "oh..." I whispered and looked down. "my name is charley. Call me char." he said holding out one hand and the other in pants pocket. "hi...char. I'm cindy." I shook his hand and he looks up. "you are probley wondering what happened to my wings. You seemed about surprised." Char said looking up. "y-yea. What happened?" I said looking at him. He looks down and sighs then at me, "when them three got my master. I tried to fight back with flamewheel. And..." he cuts off and looks down. He sighs again, "and tore my wings off...i screamed and blacked from the pain. Next think I know, i'm here." he looks at me with his red eyes, with his bangs covering his left eye. I nodded and looked around. "you going to just stand there or come with me to lunch?" he said standing up stright and turning towards me. I looked at him and nodded. He lead the way out of the room and walking passed other rooms. The doors was open and they looked like the room I was in. "we are down the electric hall. There are many other halls in the area. I found you passed out at my hall, so I brung you here." char said focusing head. I walked beside him, "oh...well sorry for all the trouble I caused..." he laughed and I looked at him. "trouble? I just skipped class and saw you laying here." he looked at me. I saw his eyes lighting up from the light. We walked out to find more pokemon like us. Char pointed to the biggest building, "that is the school house, and beside it, is the mess hall." he said stopping as I looked around. He just smiled and walked. I followed. "hey Char!" I heard a male voice yelling his name. He sighs and turns around to another charzard that tackled him. "whats up little bro?" the older charzard yelled. Char kicked him off and stood, dusting off his clothing. "well who is this beauty?" the charzard said looking at me. "that is cindy. The new pokmon I told you about." char sighed. "well hello and welcome! I am mac, Charley's older brother!" the man said and I nodded not speaking. "why don't you speak?" mac said getting closer to me and char steps in the way. "bacause, she is scared of you!" char said giggling a bit. "well, why did you skip class? We had to take a flying test today." mac joked. "ha ha! Very funny!" char's voice sounded angry. I poked char's shoulder and he looks over his shoulder at me.

We all walked to the mess hall. Char in between me and mac. We got there and I looked around. Its a pretty good sized. But most of the pokemon sit outside and eat. We got are food and mac sat with the other fire types. Char led the way and I followed. We walked into a maze and char got to the end. Then we saw some pokemon that sat around a big pond. Char walked over to a group of pokemon that had a mixture of type there. Char sat in one of the open seats and I sat down next to him. A blastiod spoke up, "well well! Who do we have here char?" char looked at him. The blastiod shrugged his shoulders. "she is new. I found her skipping my flying test in class." he said as the blastiods stood and hold out his hand. "i'm devil. Nice to meet you." he said as I shook his hand. "i-i'm cindy..." I said nervously. A beautiful venasaur walks up to devil and hugs him around the neck, "who is are new guest?" she said joyfully. "she is new, her name is cindy." devil said looking at her then at me, "my name is shiney." the girl smiled and sat on a grass made chair. "nice to meet all of you..." I said looking at my food. I looked over at car's plate and his food is gone. He looks at me and raise an eyebrow. I start to eat my food. It was qutiet then devil spoke up, "so, what happened to your master?" shiney slapped him. He looks at her and rubs his arm where she had hit him. Char roles his eyes and hears his named being called. We all looked and we saw some flying types waitting for him. He sighs and stands walking to them. "who are them?" I asked as he got over to them. "they are the flying team. And they look pissed." devil said looking. "well didn't he said he skipped his test?" shiney said as I nodded. "but since he doesn't have wings, why does he have to try to fly?" I asked looking at shiney. "well, they think that he has his wings. But char never showed them his scars on his back." shiney said looking at me. "he never showed them...?" I quitely asked. "no. because, he doesn't want people to know he doesn't have wings. Cause he is scared that he will lost his friends." devil sighed. "but, he has to tell them...doesn't he?" I said as I looked around. Char starts to fight them and they fly above the clouds and char sighs as I see one coming down at him. "CHAR!" I yelled as I ran towards him. Char looked at me with confusion and looks up. I use volt tackle on the pokemon that tried to attack char. Char's eyes widen as I stood beside him. By the look on his face, he was surprised that I saved him or use volt tackle. The other flying types flew off and the one I use volt tackle on ran. Looking scared. I turned towards char as he still looked surprised. I looked at everyone else and they looked at me the same way.

"what?" I asked looking around. "why did you help me?" char said looking down at me. "he was attacking you off guard and I never let my friends get hurt." I looked down at my feet. Char pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear, "no one has ever helped me with a fight before. I was always alone when it happened..." he said as his voice soften. I could hear the sadness in his voice. I remember when he was telling me about his wings. He was alone when it happened. I also remember his voice getting softer as he said it. I guess he always was alone. Even with his master by his side. He lets go and walks away. I stand there as shiney and devil run after him. I follow as I was scared and surprised. He was always alone... "char wait!" I said speeding past devil and shiney and tackle char. We fell on the grouned. Char's hair covered his eyes. I saw a tear role down his cheek. Was...was he crying? I looked at him. I moved his hair out of his face. Out of his eyes. I saw him crying more. His eyes shut. I brushed his cheek with my hand wiping the tears off and he opens his eyes and looked at me. I looked at him and he looked back. His eyes were trying to talk to me. I felt time stop when we locked eyes. Char still layed there I felt heat rising off his body. It felt like fire was around us. Char broke the glance and sat up. Char closed his eyes rubbing them. I looked at him, "you ok?" I said softly. he looked at me. I felt myself blushing lightly. He nods and we stood. Shiney grabbed my arm and ran. Devil and char stood there talking. Shiney pulled me into the girl's restroom. "are you crazy?" shiney said at me. "what?" I said following shiney. "you like char!" shiney said almost yelling. "stop yelling! And I don't know if I like him." I said looking at her. She looks at me and sighs, "no one has ever dated char. Cause all the girls think he is cute. And char rejected all them. And when he looked at you. I know that he likes you." shiney said looking at me. "He liked me? But...why?" I said in my mind again. "but, he never cried in front of a girl. Other than me because i'm dating his best friend." shiney chimed and I looked at her. "why would he cry in front of me?" I softly said looking at him. She shrugs and walks out as I follow. Devil and char was standing outside the restroom. Devil and shiney walked off. Char rubbed the back of his head and says, "thanks for helping me..." I looked at him and blush lightly. "n-no problem!" I smiled and he looks at me surprised then smiles.

I don't know why. But he has a cute smile. Why didn't he smile like that before? The last smile he did wasn't like this one...why was this one better? And why do I have these felling towards him...i don't know why I am having these feeling or thoughts. But...i think we like each other. Is so, why does he only like me? I don't know. I found myself waking up in a red room with fire on the walls. I get up and look at the name on the bed. It said charley. Why was I in char's room? And where was char anyway? I looked around to find no one here. I saw the door open and char walked in. his hair was wet with a towel over it. He wore red boxers and a tight black tank top on. He looked at me and blushed...

 _ **In the next episode of "pichu and the broken bond." Cindy is in char's room. She is trying to fuguer out why she is there. And why char took her there. Does Cindy finds out that char likes her? Or he wants to protect her from something or someone? And why does she have these felling for him. Find out next episode when these questions are answered and many more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hey Guys! :D welcome back to chapter two! I hope you enjoy this!)_

 **Chapter two: School of Pokemon**

I blush and he takes the towel off his head. "i should of told you, you passed out from blushing too hard." turns and I see his scars and I go over there. "oh...its ok." he still stay turned as I talked. "well...i hope you feel better. I just didn't want to leave you there alone..." char's voice fade away. I reached out my hand and touch his scars and he tense up and moves away turning facing me. "oh, sorry! I didn't know that would hurt you..." I looked down and he stepped closer to me. I looked up and sees him smile, "its ok. I kinda get use to it. The little ones do it all the time." I blushed lightly and smiled. He slung the towel over his shoulder and turns walking, "shall we take a walk?" he looked at me and I nodded. "first, lets get you changed out of those clothes. Then I will pick you up after your class."

This girl walked up to me. She had beautiful hair, like it was fire. She walked up to us, "char, ill take her to class. She is with me anyway." she smiled. He nodded and went to his room shutting the door. I walked with the girl. "my name is Rachel! I'm a rapadash. How did you end up in the fire dorm?" she said looking at me. "oh, well I passed out and char was with me. So I guess he brung me here." I said looking at her. Rachel smiles and looks up, "well, he is a nice kid." she looks at me, "but he always keeped to himself. No one knows him well. Other than devil and shiney. He is always with them. Don't know why. But he told me that, he feels a connection with them some how. Like they known each other while in pokemon form." rachel said smiling and we go into a room fulled with clothing. "whoa!" I said looking around. "choose anything! But make sure that it is your colour!" she saids going to a red section. I go to the yellow section and sees some cute clothing. I grabbed some clothes and out them on. I walked out and rachel smiles, "that is so you! I love it!" I smile and we go to class.

We walked into a classroom that had other types there. The teacher walks up to me smiling, "you must be the new pokemon. Welcome! Take a seat." I nodded and me and rachel went to sit down. We went outside and the teacher said that the electric types have to learn a move. I raised my hand, "what move?" he looked at me. He was a eletric type and he faces the wall using volt tackle. Everyone looked surprised. I already know this move. "um...sir I already know this move." I said and everyone looked at me. "oh do you? Then show us." he steps out of the way. I charge at the wall using volt tackle. "i guess you can. Well you are excused from this class. While the others learn this move! It may take awhile for them to get the move. So conseder yourself on break." he smiles and I walked off the field and see char in the bleachers. He jumps down and stands in front of me. "break?" he asked smiling. "yea, they are learning volt tackle. So, yea. Im on break." I smile giggling a little. Did I just giggle? I see char smile and walks. I followed. Well, I did agree to walk with him earler.

We walked for awhile with out talking. Char broke the silence, "so how do you like it here?" I blinked and he looks at me. "its pretty nice. And most of the stuff I already know." I looked up at him. He smiles and looks at the sky, "how about we go on a boat ride? Its a nice day." I nodded smiling. It was a nice day. And I didn't think that char would be this nice. I always though he was the mean type. We got to the pond and he gets into the boat and holds out his hand it me, "you look scared. No worry, I wont let you fall in the water. Just take me hand." I look at him and took his hand, carefully getting in the boat. The boat rocked while I got in. it almost got me off balance and I fell forward on char. I blush and look up at him. He just smiled. I sat down as char rowed the boat out on the lake. We stopped where we were in shade.

He gets off the boat holding out his hand again. I take it and got off the boat. We walked through the forest and comes up to a house in the woods. We go in and hear people talking. "this is are hang out. Devil and shiney are making lunch." he looks at me and smiles, "but intel then. Lets go swimming. Shiney already has you a swim suit. Its in their room." he walks to a red door that said char's room. I go into devil's and shiney's room and sees my swim suit. I put it on and I see char in the living room waiting for me. He sees me and blushes. I blush also and smiles at char. He smiles and we walk out to the back and hear music. We see people swimming and the fire types not getting in the water. "you going to join them?" I asked looking up at him. He shoke his head, "no. i'm different. I can swim and my tail fire wont go out. Its wired, but I like it." he smiles and gets up on a plateform and swings off a rope into the water. I smile at him and he swims to the edge of the water and I go to him. "go jump. I'll catch you." he smiled and swims away. I got up there smiling, "i don't think this is a good idea!" I yelled. "no! Come on! Just swing off." char stood up in the water, "im right here." he smiles I backed up and takes a breath.

I get on the rope and jumps off diving into the water. I go to the suferace. "nice dive." char smiled next to me. I blushed, "really? I though it wasn't good." I look away and char smiles. "oh cindy!" I hear shiney chime in the air. I look over at and waves. She waves back. "hey devil!" char runs over to devil and they talked. Shiney walked over to me, "hey! Looks like you are on break." I smiled and nodded. "and I think char is lighting up to you! Maybe he does like you!" she smiled. "no, he just likes me as a friend." I said looking at char. She looks and sees char walking up. She waves bye and goes to devil. "hey!" char smiled and blushed a little. "hey, what's up?" I said looking at him. "um...you want to like...catch a movie?" char looked away blushing. I smiled, "sure! I'll loved that." he looked at me surprised and sees the other girls are jealous. "o-oh! I'll pick you up later. Right know lets just have fun." his blushed turned a pink and I smiled and nodded.

After we got out. I went back to rachel to help me pick out something for the movies. "so, you got a date with the cutest guy on campus?" she said smiling. "it's not a date! Its just friends going to a movie." I looked through some clothing. "well, I think its a date! And dont you make me think different." she said pulling out a jacket and handing it to me. I got changed and I went to my room with rachel. She fixed my hair. "do you really have to fix my hair?" I said looking at her as she stands back looking at me. She nods and hands me a mirror. She fixed my hair curly. I liked it. It had a yellow and black bow on my left side of my head. It looked cute. We hear a knock and I got up opening the door.

There stood char in a black and red tee-shirt, with a plad jacket, wearing blue jeans, and red converse. He looked at me blushing. I blushed at him smiling. He hands out some flowers, yellow daisy. How did he know that I liked daisys? I didn't tell anyone. I took them, "you can come in." I said turning letting him come in. he walks in and sets in a chair by the door. I put the flowers in a vase on my nightstand and grabs my bag and turns to char, "ready?" he jumped up nodding. We walked to the movie theater. For a small campus. There was everything! We walked into the movie theater. "what movie you want to see?" char asked me. I shruged, "any movie is good. I love watching movies." I smiled at him. He nodded and got us tickets to a scarey movie. We walked in there with popcorn and some sodas. We went up to the top left and took are seats. Other kids walked in and took the front. We saw devil and shiney walk in. they didn't see us and they took seats in the middle.

The movie started. Any other scarey move, the preepy blond chick gets killed first. There was a fight seen that I seen that char jumps at the sight of blood. I looked at him and whispered, "you ok? We could leave and do something else." he shook his head. "i'm ok. Its just that. I never really liked blood. Real or fake." he said looking at me. "oh, well. I'm here if you need a hand." I smiled and looked at the movie. I ate some popcorn. After the movie was over, it was late and me and char went to the lake and sat at the edge. "i had fun." I smiled as I look at char. He blushed a little in the moons light. I looked out on the water. Char put his hands in his lap looking out.

I look over and he looks at me. We locked eyes. I felt fire around us again. I heard my name and broke the glance and looked around. "you ok?" char still looked at me. "yea, I just heard my name." I said looking around. Char stands and looks around. "maybe we should go somewhere else." I said looking up at him. He picks me up and I blushed. We went to the hang out house and went into his room. It had a computer on the red desk. He sat me down and walked over to the computer. "let's stay here for the night. Looks like if we go back on campus we will get in trouble." he said sitting in this chair. I nodded and sat on his bed looking around. He had pictures on the walls. It showed him and his master. And him, devil, and shiney. "hey char. How long have you been here?" I said looking at the pictures. "awhile. Why you ask?" he said looking at me. I shurged, "i just wanted to know." he looks at the picture that I was looking at. He stands sitting next to me. I look at him, "you ok?" he shoke his head sighing. "well whats wrong?" I looked at him. He looks at me locking eyes. I blushed as he gets closer. I look away and char brings my face towards him. "i've been feeling different lately. And I think...that...i love you..." char blushes as he looks at me. I blushed a deep red. Char leans in. are forehead touching.

so...he did liked me! This was a date! Rachel was right! Char looked into my eyes and kissed me. My arms twitched and I put my arms around him, kissing him. The rest was just us kissing. The next day, I woke in char's arms in his room, in his bed. This was real. And I guess now we are dating...i felt char's arm moved as he opened his eyes smiling at me. I smiled back and he kissed me again.

 **Next episode of "pichu and the broken bond", Char and Cindy are dating and no one knows! They are going to try to keep it a secrete and not tell anyone! Some how, people start to find out and they do not know how! Find out in the next episode of "Pichu and the broken bond" when are heros find out how!**


	3. Chapter 3

(I'm just trying to finish posting these. the messages may stop at the beginning. I do not own Pokemon)

 **Chapter Three: Our Hidden Love**

Me and Char got up and walked out of his room and went to are classrooms over in the school house. I had to wait intel char got out of his class since I was on break. I saw rachel walk up to me, "hey cindy! Did you hear?" I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and shook my head. "i've heard that someone is dating char! Girl, i'm sorry that who ever took char away from you." Rachel said looking at me with a sad look on her face. Someone already knew about me and char? But, they don't know who do they? If they did then they would told them my name. I dozed off and rachel snapped her fingers, "hey? You ok?" I blinked and looked at her. "yea i'm fine." I smiled.  
Char came out of his classroom after an hour. "you heard haven't you?" I said looking up at him. He sighs and nodded and we walked to get lunch. After we get are lunch we go over to the lake and sit with devil and shiney. "A lot of talk about you char!" devil laughed. Char roled his eyes and sits down. I sit next to him and shiney smiles at me. Does she know i'm dating him just by looking at me? Devil looked between shiney and me then looks at shiney again, "you two ok?" shiney smiles and nods at him.  
After we ate, shiney pulled me into her's and devil's room over at the hang out. "so, you and..." shiney smiled at me. "yea...i'm trying to find out who said that to other people. Last time I checked, there was no one in the house other than us." I sighed and sits on the edge of their bed. We heard a knock. Devil and char walked in and closes the door. "ok, I know whats going on now." devil said looking at shiney and me. Char came to sit next to me and he sighed. "who ever saw us has to live in this house." char said looking at devil. "that is what i'm trying to find out...who else lives with us?" devil asked. "there is me and you, char, and mac. It has to be mac!" shiney said looking at char. "well, he did try to hit on cindy when she first meet him. So it is obvious that it is him." char sighed and stood. We heard a thud and water splashing. We all ran outside and we saw a pikachu in the water standing.  
He shook his head trying to get the water off of him. Char and devil walks up to him, "you ok?" they said at the same time. "yea, I am fine. I just passed out in a cave and I ended up in water." he said looking at them. He wore a yellow tank top, blue pants, and yellow shoes. His hair was thick. He had pikachu ears and tail.  
"whats your name?" char said tossing his a towel while he sat in a chair in are living room. "i was always called pikachu. You know the trainer ash ketchum?" he catches the towel and looks at us. "yea I know who he is. He is the one who got my trainer to begged a professor to get me." I said looking at him. "oh?" he said looking at me. I nodded and char sits on the arm rest of my chair. "you two like? Dating?" he asked and char nods. "wired, I never seen a charzard and a pichu." he said again drying his hair. "well, don't tell anyone that it is me and cindy. Because, someone already knows i'm dating. But they don't know its cindy." char said looking at him and he gave char a thumbs up.  
Devil and char went to look for mac. Me, shiney, and pikachu stayed at the house. "so, what happened to ash?" I said him while me and shiney made dinner for when devil and char get back. "we went into a cave and then I passed out." he said looking at me. "same with all of the other pokemon." shiney said and I nodded. "so, what is up with that cave?" he asked. "well, a story tells that is where a legendary pokemon lives. It saids its been sleeping for along time and haven't been out of the cave since it arrived millions and millions of years ago." shiney said turning away from the sink. "oh? What is the pokemon name? I've meet a lot of legendary pokemon in my journey." he said. "i don't know the name. But, it is a big ice pokemon with one wing shorter than the other." shiney said turning back to the sink.  
He nods and gets up, "well I don't know the name of the pokemon. But it has to be a pokemon from the univa reigon." he said and walks in the kitchen with us helping. Once dinner was made, me and shiney got the table ready and set out the food. After we did that, devil and char walk in with mac following. I turn to mac and looks at him, "was it you?" I asked as he nods. Char sighs and looks at me.  
That night I layed down on char's bed and he does some homework for a class. "do you really think that mac did it?" I asked looking at him. "well, maybe. And maybe not. But, who else could gotten in here?" he said with a pincle in his hands. I shruged and sit up on the bed. He looks over me as I put on his red plad jacket, "where you going?" he asked. "going to talk to shiney. She is with some other girls tonight. So, im going to join them while you do homework." I said standing zipping up the huge jacket. "well, don't stay out that long." he said turning in his chair as I walked to the door. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiles. I walk out and go to shiney in the flower maze. I hear laughter.  
"so you really told everyone?" someone said. "yea. I mean, she has to get popular right? So if we do this. They will bug char and he will eventually break and tell everyone!" some girl said. "you know, that isn't right! Just because, char turned you down. Doesn't mean they you can destroy their relationship!" I heard shiney yell. "well, it sounds and sees like her trainer was some kid. Cause, why does she keep calling her trainer, master? It's just stupid." the girl said again. I stayed there listing on how they think of me. Tears build up in my eyes, and soon I ran back to the hang out. I slammed the front door behind me as I raced towards Char's room. I opened the door and slammed it shut like the front door. I slid down the door and sat on the floor. I saw char ran to my side as I cried. I couldn't hear his voice. All I heard was all the things those girls talked about. Then everything goes black.  
I woke the next morning, smelling breakfast hitting my nose. I got out of char's bed and I put on his jacket I wore last night. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. I saw devil, pikachu, and char cooking. "well, good morning! I heard you had a rough night." devil said looking at me. Char looked at me worried. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "yea. But i'm ok now." I said sitting on a stool that we had. I saw shiney on the couch looking at me. I got up and sat next to her. "i know you were there last night." shiney said in a low voice. "oh yea..." I said looking at my lap. "i'm sorry for what those girls said about you. I couldn't stop them." she said looking at me, placing her hand on mine. I looked at her and smiles, "don't worry about it." her eyes widen then she smiles.  
I felt char's arms go around me, his head on my shoulder, "hungry?" he asked and I nodded. We all got up and went to eat. After that, me and char went walking around. "well, I heard from shiney that you heard some things from these girls. Is there anyway I can help?" char asked looking down at me. "no ill be fine. Either way, people are going to find out unless we stop the girl that is telling people." I said looking at the ground. Char stood infront of me and I ran into him. And he brings my face to his. "i will solve this. Ok?" he said looking into my eyes. I nodded and smiles. Then we kissed. We heard giggling and looked to are right. We saw girls standing there with cameras, then they ran. But char ran after them. He was faster so he stopped them. The girls dropped the cameras and char tied them up with some rope and devil and shiney walk up.  
"these the girls?" char asked having a eye on them. "yea, that's afew of them. No telling how many more she has sent out." shiney said looking at him. "so they are a club of some type?" I asked looking at shiney. "yes, all they want to do is to clam the most popular boys on campus. And char is one of them." she nodded. "well, where is there leader?" devil looked at shiney and she pointed up to the school building. I heard char sigh and he crushed the cameras and lets the girls go. They ran off fast hopeing char doesn't come after them. Then we all walked to the school building.  
Once there we stopped and looked at shiney. "what classroom is she in?" char said looking at shiney. "top floor, last hall, back classroom. But becareful." she said as char ran into the building. I followed him and we went to her classroom. Char opened the door and walked in with me. "um...charley may we help you?" the teacher said scared. "shut it! I'm looking for the girl who spread the rumor about me dating someone!" char yelled and the teacher hid. A girl with pink hair, blue eyes, and wearing a short mini skirt, and a pink tank top on walked up to char. "and this is my boyfriend, char." she smiled facing the classroom students. The ohhed and ahhed. Char sighed, "we never dated, and I barley even know who you are!" she turned almost crying. "wha-?" she said then she looks at me. "then you are breaking up with me and going to...THIS!" she yelled. "one, we never dated! I never asked you out. And second, that is my friend! And don't talk about her that way!" char growled and she turned to char. "oh is that how it is?" she walked up to me and slaps me. I fall and put my hand over where she slapped me. The girl turned around and saw char hiding behind the teachers desk with the teacher.  
"why are you running away?" she looks at him and he points to me. I get up, eyes showding, blood dripping from my face, and eyes red. She jumps and looks scared. "no. one. Hits. Me!" I growled getting closer to her. She gulps. I grab her by the neck and throws her agents the farthest wall. She breaks through the wall and lays there. Devil ran up to me and held me back. I try to break out of his hold. She sits up covered in blood and falls back down, passed out. I calm down and take a deep breath looking around and see the big hole, "did I do that?" I said and everyone nodded. Char walked up to me. He tilts my head to see how bad the bleeding was.  
I was in nurse's office with the girl that I knocked through the wall. I had a ice pack on the scar that was on my face from her slapping me. Why did I go all crazy like that? I never done it before. I was lost in my thoughs as char walked in. I look at him then back down. He tilts his head and sits next to me. "you ok?" he asked looking worried. I nodded looking at me feet. Char put his hand on the ice pack as my arm rested. Devil and shiney walked in. "she wont be able to talk for awhile. So, its better if she stayed with you." shiney said looking at him. "but I can't read minds like you can." he said looking up at her. "yes you can. I gave cindy the power. And I gave you the power. You just have to think hard enough." she said smiling and char tried to talk to me though his mind. "is that true?" char thought. "yea, see." I thought and smiled at him. "only use it when you are alone. Not around other people." shiney said and we nodded.  
We went back to the hang out and I went to char's room and layed on the bed. Once I layed down I passed out. When I woke up, it was morning. I felt char's arms around my waist. I look at him and he is still sleeping. He was cute when he sleeping. His face halfway showing, the other half is in the pillow. I whispered, "char you awake?" I asked and he didn't budge. I got out of his hold and went into the living room. I saw the principal in there talking with shiney. He looked at me and stands, "how do you feel?" he asked. "i'm ok." I mange to say. "that's good. So what happened?" he said offering me a seat. I sit down and I look at shiney. "its ok, he is one of us." she said and I nodded and looked at him.  
"well, I went to the girl's classroom with char. Then she slapped me and then I found out that I made a girl pass out by throwing her through the wall." I said looking at him. "ok...cindy, you have a power that we need. What it does is when you are bleeding from someone other than you on porpus, then you go on a rampage. If someone does it by accident. Then it doesn't avaite." he said looking down at me and I nodded. We talked for a little bit longer and he left. Char woke up.  
Later that day we got out and went walking into a city. "you see cindy, there are more pokemon like us. And they had children. This place has been here for thousands of years. And many more to come." shiney said as we walked into a town that kids ran around in the town. char had me close as we looked around. We saw rachel and devil talking towards us. "hey guys!" rachel said smiling. I waved. "well, where do we want to go?" devil asked. "well, I was going to go home. And you two should go to a movie or something! Bye!" rachel said as she ran off. "yea, lets have fun while we can. There is a fair in town today! Maybe we can go there!" shiney said and we walked to the fair. There was rides, stands, and a lot of other stuff like that. Devil and char went to a booth that had toys in. me and shiney went to ride the tea cups. We got in and we spunded the cup around and around. We were laughing and laughing. The ride came to a hault and we got off. We saw char was holding a big charzard that he has won. It was the prize of the day. He handed it to me and I took it smiling. We walked around and got some cotton candy. We saw a picture booth and devil and shiney went in there first, then we went. We got out and got are pictures. Then we took a group one and got the pictures.  
After about a whole day at the fair we went back to the hang out. Devil and shiney went into their room. Me and char went into ares. I hung up the pictures of me and char on his picture wall. He smiled and we fell on the bed together laughing. "i had fun today." I said looking at him still laughing. He nodded and yawned. We crawled to the pillows and fell asleep. The next day, we got up and got ready for school. Well, I took char's plad jacket again and followed him to his class. His class was up on a hill behind the school building. I went inside and char showed me a room that said 'fire types only!' and we went in.  
Once in the room, all the fire pokemon looked at me. I was the only one that wasn't fire there. "guys calm down! She's with me." char said and they went on to talking. Getting louder and louder. Char lead me into a room where mac and some other charzards were. We walked over to mac. "he sorry if we accused you of anything." char said looking at mac. Mac was a little bit taller than char. He nodded and said, "don't worry about it! Get use to it after awhile." Mac smiled and gets char into a headlock. They all laugh and I start to laugh with them. "so how long have you two been dating?" mac asked. "i don't keep up with that kind of stuff." char said looking at him. "i don't either." I said smiling alittle. "well, class is about to start you might want to leave." mac said looking at me. Once he said that, the teacher walked in looking at me. Like he was about to kill me.

 **In the next episode of "pichu and the broken bond," what happens to cindy? How will char tell the teacher, or will mac step in and take the cake? Find out in the next episode of "pichu and the broken bond."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The blazing Electric type**

The teacher stared down Char and Mac as I started to walk out of the room before I was in even more trouble. The door closed as chills went up and down my spine. The teacher looked at me. "What is an electric type doing in my Fire class?!" The teacher yelled. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I brung her in here." Char say as he looked at his teacher. The teacher walked up to Char and looked at him. Char looked at the teacher as he gets slapped by but the fire hand. Char lands on the floor and Cindy runs to him as the teacher slaps back Cindy to the door. Mac growls as the principle walks in. "what is going o-" The physic type principle stood in the door way. Char's cheek was bleeding as he sat up and looked over at me laying by the wall. He runs over to the me and sits me up. Later I jolt up and waking up in Char's room in the clubhouse. I feel a stinging pain on my cheek and I look in the mirror and there was a bandage there. 'What happened?' I asked myself. I stood up and walked out of the room. Char was asleep sitting down on the couch. I walk over to him and shake him. "Char. Char, wake up!" I said as Char slowly opened up his eyes to look at me. "you ok?!" Char quickly stands and grabs me by my shoulders. "Yes, i'm fine. What happened?" I asked putting my hand to my cheek. "I'm just glad you didn't go on a rampage like you did to the one girl." Char sighs and looks down relived. "Well, what happened to that teacher?" I asked and Char looked at me. "He got fired for abusive behavior." Me and Char both jumped when we saw are principle in here. "If you wish, you can take that place Cindy. You already have learned everything for basic training and fighting moves for any type of Pokemon." the principle said. "But...I'm just a kid. I couldn't teach a class! Even if it is my boyfriend's class!" I said as he nodded. "Alright then. Let me say this, you can be a helper in his class. And we will have a new teacher brung in. how's that sound?" He says. "Well...um..." I start out. "I'll give you a week to find out. And if you are a 'Teacher' then you can take people out on trips. Or even find your trainers." The principle says as he walked out closing the door behind him. I sit down and start to think. "Well, my classes aren't going on." Char says as he looked down at me while I thought about his offer.

Later after hours of thinking me and Char went to the lake table where Devil, Shiney, and Pikachu were. "Hey there you two love birds!" Pikachu says. "Char I didn't see you in class today. What happened?" Devil asked. "Oh, that. Yeah it happens that my teacher got fired for hitting me and Cindy and now the principle wants her to teach my class. Or she can be a helper since she passed all her classes for the entire school years." Char says sitting in a chair next to Devil and I took my seat next to him. "Well, that's great Cindy! You should do it!" Shiney says as she looked at me. "I don't know..." I says as a phone goes off with the song, 'Kyptonite' came on. I stood up as I started to dance along with the beat and started to sing the lyrics. "Well, you like this song?" Devil asked as he looked at his phone. "Like it? I love this song!" I say as other people joined in me while I danced a dance I made up when I was little and wanted to become the most famous Pokemon dancer. I do a back flip and other people did the superman fly. Soon everyone was up and dancing. I led the dance as most of the people followed. Char started to sing the song and when it says, 'will they still call me superman?' everyone sang it with Char. Some of the teachers joined also. "This is amazing Cindy!" Rachel said to me. I didn't hear and I jumped up as Mac flew me up as I did volt tackle down to the ground and so did some other electric types did it also. Char, Devil, and Shiney was surprised on what I was doing. It was something normal for me to do. Some of the ice types made shards of ice and the Physic types made it float as they made them different colours. Me and Char were dancing together. The principle walked over to us. "You answer?" He asked. "Yea, I'll teach. If only we get a dance class." I say as he nodded. Soon the music stopped and everyone went to their classes and I followed Char to his class as fire types where there talking on what's going on. "Are teacher better not be mean." One student says. "Well, for your info. I am not mean." I says as I walk to the desk. "Who are you?" Another student asked. "I am your new teacher. You can call me Miss. Pichu or just Cindy." I say as Char put in his Ipod. I started to teach about the basic moves about dodging and jumping to avoid a move. "Char, use a fire move at me." I says as he use flamethrower. I jump up twisting around the flames as I get close on attacking him back. "Any questions?" I asked as I walk back to my desk. One student raised his hand. "Ok you. Say your name, pokemon, and then your question. "Name, Jeff. Pokemon, Blaziken. And my question is will we ever get to spar with you in a training session?" He asked. "Yes, that was I going to say. Tomorrow, don't meet in here. Meet in the race track. We will spar there. We will go by ABC's by name. So get ready for tomorrow if you can beat a electric type." I say as everyone gets surprised. We all left for the night. We go back to the house and we all were in the living room talking with music going. "So, you are teaching the basic attacking class?" Mac asked. "Yup! Teaching Char and his class." I say as Char comes in and looks at me. "Shower?" Devil asked. "Yup." Char says as he sits next to me. "well, at least you will learn something Char if you get my drift." Mac smiles winking at him. Char turns red and chases his brother around the house. I giggle. "That wasn't what I was thinking!" Char yells at Mac. Devil stops Char from killing his older brother. I stand and kiss Char on the cheek. He looks at me as I walk towards the door and opens it. It was the principle. "Ah! Sir!" I says as I invite him inside. "Thank you. And I got a surprise for you and and the rest of you." He says as I shut the door. "What is it?" Pikachu asked. "Well, someone taped that time of the dance and sent it to the Poke Dance school in the north and they came to my office today. They say that they want you all to do a dance class here at the school and you can gain money for helping them get more people into dance. And Cindy, they liked you the most of all of them for the dancing. And Char they liked you for the singing." He says. "Wait, you mean the school PAUOK?" Devil asked. "what is that?" I asked. "Pokemon Arts University Of Kanto. One of the best schools for anything that dances to drawings." Shiney says. "And they want you Cindy to go to their school! Even if you do computer classes. They want you to go to school there and they want you to teach many classes for parkor dancing." He says. "I wont leave without Char..." I say. "what?" He asked. "I wont leave without Char. Because that he was the first one I meet when I got here. My first love." I say heading to Char and mine room. I close the door and went to take a PokeNap.

I wake up in the middle of the night. There was a light that was bothering me. I look at the clock, 12:25 the clock said. I grab my glasses from the nightstand and look at the light. It was the light of Char's computer. "Char?" I asked tiredly. "Oh sorry if I woke you. I just needed to look up PAUOK classes. In case I go to the school with you." Char says turning in his chair to look at me. I sit up and I was already in my PJ's. "Char, you need your rest. We have sparing tomorrow." I say as I stand up and walk over to him. "I know. Just I just wanted to see all the Voice training and Dance classes there are. They have more about drawing and writing than Voice or Dancing." Char says as he turns to computer screen. I see what he was talking about. "Ok, I'll give you fifteen more minutes then you come to bed." I say as I go lay back down. "Ok." Char says clicking on different links. I fall back to sleep.

In class was at the Race Track. "Ok, we are going to go by name. ABC's." I say. A student walked up. "my name is Astier. I am a flairon." She says. Char started up the music and she charges at me. I moved with the beat and dodged her attacks. She uses tackle. I jump up and use thunderbolt that misses her and she falls on the ground. "Good power. Need more work on your element." I say. It came to Char and he charges at me. I dodge as he moves quickly to get me. He tries to use headbutt but I use my foot to jump up into the air and twist in midair. I turn and use thunderbolt on me and use a powerful Volt Tackle. Char use Flamethrower and the fire went around my body. He gets scared and it misses him. "That is enough for today. Everyone you can go home." I says as Char opened up his eyes and followed me to he lake where we sat and had our date. "you were great out there!" Char says as he sits next to me with some drinks. "Thank you. Its just my nature to attack." I say as I take one and drink it. "Well, it will come in handy with fire types. We like to take land for ourselves." Char says as he sips on his juice box. "i just hope that they will not hurt me." I laugh. Char smiles and we get up and go to our room in the the club house.

I wake up and Char wasn't in bed with me. 'Oh yeah. Today is the start of are break.' I say in my head and turns and lay on my back stretching. The door opens and Char is in his fire shirt, his blue jeans, and his converse. "You awake in there?" He asked smiling. "Yeah. I'm awake." I say sitting up in the bed. Char waked to me and looked at the wall of pictures. I stand and go to the closet to get my clothes. My thunderbolt shirt, my skinny jeans, and my tennis shoes. I head to the bathroom to change. I finish changing and doing my hair. I walk into the living room and everyone was there packing their things. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you!" Shiney says as she looks down sad. "We are all going on a trip!" Devil says. "To where?" I asked. "Its only for the boys to know. And you to find out." Char says as he walked into the room. "Oh? Well, before we go I need to do a couple things." I say as I walk out of the room. I go into mine and Char's room and start to pack my things. I hear something outside. I go over to the window and look outside. I see a kid outside. He didn't look like a Pokemon. I open the window. "Hey, you. Come in here before you are caught." I say and the kid did. He sighs as he sits in Char's computer desk chair. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "I don't come from here. I went looking for my Pokemon that I lost and I ended up in a cave and then here." He says. "What Pokemon was it?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "a Pichu...i missed her. She was my best buddy. Ash Ketchum was the one what got me into getting a Pichu as my first Pokemon..." He says. Wait what? "Did you give her a name?" I asked wanting to know more. "yeah. Cindy." He says. "My name is Cindy. All the Pokemon here went into a cave with their masters and the Pokemon lost them and turned human. Are you Seth?" I asked. "yeah. You mean." we stand and hug each other. I almost broke down in tear. "Seth! I'm glad its you. So that means...Char's Trainer is somewhere too! Same with Devil's, Shiney's, and everyones!" I say as I run into the living room. "What's wrong Cindy?" Char asked. The boy waked into the room. "This is Seth. My Master! That means that yours are somewhere around this Pokeworld!" I say smiling. "What really?" Shiney asked. "Yeah!" We jumped up and down together. "So...Red..." Devil says and looks at Char. "No. I don't want to go back if it makes me lose you Cindy." Char says. "Who was your trainer?" Seth asked. "Me, Devil, and Shiney have the same trainer. We know Pikachu's trainer. Devil, we need to find Laura and Dan." Char says. "They are at the college up north. That's where we are going." Devil said and then grabs his bag. "Where are we going?" Seth asked. "I don't know. But it should be a adventure." I say as we all walk out to a parked van in the front yard. We all get in and Devil is driving, shiney is in the other front seat. Pikachu and Seth sat in the row behind them. And me and Char sat in the last row. Devil started to drive and that's where are road trip begain.

 **In the next episode of "Pichu and the broken bond," what will happen to their trip over to the PokeSchool up north? Who are Dan and Laura? Why doesn't Char and Devil not want to go back to their trainer? Find out in the next episode of "Pichu and the Broken Bond."**


	5. Chapter 5

(I do not own the songs in this story nor pokemon)

 **Chapter Five: Road Trip**

we have been on the road for a couple of hours now. Devil, Shiney, Pikachu, and Seth are listening to songs over the raido. Char and I put in his headphones and we are listening to 'All I Want For Christmas' its a great song. Even though it is close to Christmas too! I can't wait to see what Char will get me. I wonder what he will get me. Char pulls me closer to him as he puts his left arm around my shoulders. I put my hands on his legs as we laugh. Devil looks back in the mirror at us and smiles. Char kisses my forehead as I kiss him on the lips. He smiles as he turns his head to look out the window. "Hey Cindy, this is where we came from." Shiney says as I look on Char's face. He didn't happy. I took his Ipod and looked through his music. He looked at me with his brow up. I play the song 'Marry me' and he has a smile on his face from that song. We both started to sing it and then it was over. Devil stopped the van and we all got out. I dressed Seth like an Eevee. We go into the town and Char seemed like he was detracted. We go into a hotel and we all got different rooms. Girls got one and boys got another. Shiney and I were singing a Christmas song. We danced and sang. Char came in and we didn't know it. I screamed as Char picked me up and twirled me around in circles. I smile as we laugh. "Maybe you guys should have a room." Devil says as he walks in. "No, I rather the girls and boys have their own rooms." Char says as he sets me down. I start to feel pain and I fall to the ground. I feel Char shaking me and then everything goes black.

I wake up seeing the roof of the van. I rub my eyes as I feel a pair of hands on my side. I look over and I see Char with a worried look on his face. "Oh...what happened?" I asked as he sighs. "You passed out." Seth says as he looks back at me. "oh...sorry is I worried you." I say as I sit up and Char helped me. I look at Char and he had a worried. "I'm sorry I've made you worry..." I say as I look in my lap. Char pulled into a hug as he started to cry. "I thought I lost you..." Char says as he cried into my hair. I put my arms around him as I tried to make him stop crying. Hours went by as listen to 'The lazy song' and Seth was singing it with Shiney. I look at Char and he was looking out the window. I lay my head on his shoulder. He looks over at me and put his arm around me as he kissed my head and we both went to sleep. I woke up when we stopped. I got out and stretched. We see Pokemon dancing to a song. I couldn't help it so I joined them. Char joined us and we had laughs and we danced and sang. I sang in many languages. Char was surprised when he heard that I spoke in many languages. We got done and we all went to the van. "Hey you! Pichu!" Someone called me and I turned. It was a big guy walked up to me. He was a snorlax. He grabbed me by the arm. "Come with me. We can be happy." He says. Char punches the guy and sends him flying. "Sorry. I'm taken." I smile as I grab Char and get in the van. They get in. "Char you need to control your anger." I sigh. "Sorry...i guess reflexes." Char sweetdrops. I kiss his cheek and Devil starts to drive off. "Its ok. I still love you." I say as Char smiles. "Cindy and Char kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Shiney says as I blush. Char pulls my face to his and kisses me. He starts to french kiss me. I blush and push him away wiping my mouth. "Sorry..." Char says as he looks at his lap. I kiss his cheek and lays my head on his shoulder and goes to sleep.

I woke up and everything was white around the edges. I didn't bother with it. 'Are we here?' I thought to myself. Char walked up and I went and hugged him. "Um, can you get off of me?" He says. "But, Char. Why would I?" I asked Char. He shoves me away and walks over to the girl that I threw through the wall and kissed her. My eyes went wide and I screamed. I woke up with everyone looking at me stopped at another place. I panted as I hold my head. "Are you ok Cindy?" Char asked. I looked at him and freaked out. Pikachu wasn't in his seat and the door was opened. I jumped out of and ran. "Cindy!" I heard Char yell. I keeped running. Running as fast as I could. I looked around to see where I was at. I didn't know where I was at other than some houses. I walked and looked around. A Dragon type Pokemon landed and I jumped landing on my ass. "Oh, its just a Pichu. Sorry if I scared you." The dragon type says. I opened my eyes and he had green hair with red goggles, red and green wings, and the same colour tail. The ends of the tail and the wings were diamond shaped. "Are you a chance Cindy?" He asked. "Um...Yeah." I say. "Found her!" He yells and Char came running up to me hugging me tightly. "Thank you Grant...i owe you..." Char says as he looked up at his friend. "No problem. And also see you at the academy. Can't wait to have you!" grant says as he flies off. "What happened?" Char asked. "I'm sorry. I just panicked from a dream I had." I say as I laugh. "What was it about?" Char asked. "Oh don't worry about that. Its in the past now." I smile as I tried to stand. But I fall back down. Char catches me. "Here let me carry you." Char said as he picks me up and heads back towards the guys. I slowly fall asleep in Char's hold, knowingly that he would die for my life. I heard the guys voices and then I feel asleep.

I wake up in a bed in a room I didn't know. I sat up quickly and saw that Char was asleep next to me. I calm down and lay on Char's chest, I felt his arms go around my waist. "Hey there." I saw Char's red eyes looking at me. I smile and nuzzles into his neck. He smiles and hugs me tighter. I felt him turn me over as he was on top. He kisses me lightly and slowly. I smile as I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. "Cindy I love you." Char said as he looks at me. "I love you too Char." I said as I kiss him. There was a knock at the door and then I heard Devil's voice. "Hey, you guys. Get up." Devil said and he left. Char looks back at me, "We can finish this later." He smiles as he stands. He was wearing his shirt and was in his boxers. I blush as I look away. He throws his plad jacket on my head and I look at him. He had some jeans on. "Come on." He said as I stood. I was in a tank top and my boy shorts. Char smiles as pulls me close to him, I blush. "You look cute. And this is a dorm house so you can walk in your boxers." Char said as he opened the door walking out. I put on his jacket and I walked into the dorm. Everyone was up and looked over at me. "What?" I looked at them. Char growls and the boys went back to what they were doing. Char smiled at me as we went into the kitchen. I stretched and I felt Char turn me around and sets me on the counter and kisses me on the lips. "Char? What's wrong?" I asked and he hugs me. He stays quite. "Char?" I asked as I looked down at him. He steps back looking away, "Nothing." He said coldly. "Char." I said as I get off the counter and walks to him. He just looks away. "Char." I said as I put my arms around his waist. He tenses up when he turns around and he is blushing. "Char?" I said as I look up at him. "Go put on come clothes." He said looking away. I look down and I blush. I nod and goes to the room and changes. I look at the computer and there was a note written on it. It was from Char,

Dear Cindy,

When you read this, we are most likely at the music school. Also, I have a cute change of clothes that Shiney got you ready in the closet.

~Char 3

I read that and I smiled. I changed into the clothes and then walked into the living room where everyone was. "Hey Cindy. Want to go on a walk with me?" Char asked looking at me as I walked in. I nod and he smiles, "Good. I had something planed." I look at him as he walked out. I followed and we are at a beautiful place. "Oh wow!" I said looking around. "Welcome to our new school!" Char said as I looked at him. "na uh!" I said. "Yeah!" Char said and I leaped into his arms hugging him. He smiles and hugs me. We look into each others eyes. We both blush. Ever since I started to date Char, I feel like he hasn't told me everything. But deep inside me, I don't care. I just wanted Char for him. And only him. "Hey follow me!" He said grabbing my hand and dragging me behind him. I follow behind him trying to catch up. We went through a tree path and we stop. My breath was taken away. It was a large lake with in the forest. It is around cherry blossom trees. "Wow..." I looked around walking to the waters edge. Char puts his arms around me tightly, "Glad you like it." He said as he kisses my ear. I jump as he smiles. "Sensitive?" He asked. "I guess..." I said and he smiles. He pends me agents a tree and wraps his arms around my waist and places his forehead on mine and I smile. "I'm glad I saved you that one day." He said as he looked at my eyes. "I still wonder about your scars. Once we are back at the house, can I look at them?" I asked putting my arms around his shoulders. "Sure. I don't mind." Char says as he smiles kissing my cheek. He jumps. "Oh did I shock you?" I asked looking at him. He smiles, "I love it when your cheeks do that." Char says and I blush. We start to head back when we saw Devil talking with two people. "Who is Devil talking too?" I asked holding Char's hand. "Is that..Dan? Laura?" Char smiled walking towards them. "Hey, hey, hey! Look who the cat brought in! Char! It's been forever!" the boy said. "Dan my man! How you been?" Char asked. "Oh great! I see you got yourself a girl." Dan said. I wave. "Dan, this is Cindy. A Pichu, I think devil told you." Char said looking at him. "Yeah. Well we got to get to class." Dan said and him and the girl follow. He waves and so did Devil and Char. Me and Char went back to our room since it was turning night time and I went to take a shower and so did Char. In this dorm, there are two or three showers. I get out with a towel on my head drying off my hair. I get into the room and lay on the bed stretching. Char walks in with a towel around his shoulders and only wearing his pants. He turns and looks at it, thinking he got a message. I stand and put my hands on his two scars. He tenses up and then turns around. "Sorry..." I said as he smiles and kisses my ears. I bite my lip and look away. "Your so cute." Char said as he pulls me into a hug. I put my arms around him as I use my index finger and run it along his scars. His arms go tighter around me. He pulls me to the bed and lays on me. I put my hand on his left cheek. He puts his hand on my hand. "I love you." he says as he kisses me lightly. I smile, agreeing with him and kissed him back. My ears twitch as Char touches them. "Char...please..." I say looking away, blushing. He smiles and kisses my ear and gets off me. I sit up. "So, why did they rip off your wings?" I asked. He turns towards me and he lays his head on my lap. "I don't know." Char said as he looked up at me. I move his hair away from his eyes. Its funny. When I first met him, I didn't see his other eye until our road trip. With his left eye, he has a large scar from his eye brow to his cheek bone. I trace his scar with my finger. He places his hand on mine. He turns his head and kisses my thigh. I tense and he sits up. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." Char said. "Its okay." I say as I yawn. "Lets go to bed. I'm tired." Char said tossing the towel to the other side of the room. I did the same. I saw him laying on top the covers. I get under the covers. "Your not cold?" I asked. "No, do you need warmth?" He asked. I nodded. He gets under the covers with me and holds me tightly. I put my arms around him and I felt him tense. I look at him as he is blushing and looking away. "Ah so your scars go with my touches?" I say smiling. "Its the same with your ears!" Char looks at me with red cheeks. "If I didn't know you were a Charizard, I could say that you are a Pikachu." I giggle. He blushes and growls. I giggle and rub my hands on his scars. He lets out a moan. I blushed because it was really loud. "If you keep doing this...i wont be able to control myself." Char said lightly. I just keep moving my hands on his back. He starts to kiss my neck. I felt his moan on my body as I blush. Char places his hands on my waist and just kisses me. I felt his hands travel up my body. I blush madly and I bit my lip. I felt his toung go into my mouth keeping my moan inside. 'Is he really?!' I think in my head as I felt cold hit my body. When I relies he had taken off my shirt. I move his hands away as I look away. "S-Sorry!" Char has said as he moves away, putting his hand on his mouth. I sit up as I pull my shirt on and go hug him. "Its okay. I'm just not ready for that yet.." I say as he looks at me. He nods and smiles. "Let's go to sleep." He said as he lay back down and we snuggle into each other.

Morning came sooner than I thought. I wake as I see that Char is ready. I sit up and I was still in my pajamas. "Did you go somewhere?" I asked yawning. "Yeah, me and Devil went to talk to some friends. Let's hurry so we can meet the lead Poke in this college." Char said as he walks to me and kisses my forehead. I smile and stand, going to my bag and picking out some clothing. I finish getting dressed and we walked onto campus finding our way around. We finally made it and walked in. we knocked on the door and we heard a husky voice. "You may enter." we looked at each other and then walked in. there was a large man sitting at the desk with a suit on. He looks up from his paper work and smiles. "You two must be Cindy and Char! Well welcome to my school." He said standing and walking around his desk to us. "Thank you for taking us in." Char said. "No thank you! Students have seen your videos and want you to be in class soon as possible." he said holding out his hand, "My name is Mr. Crawdal. My Pokemon is a swampert." He said. "Charley or Char. Charizard." Char said as he shook his hand strongly. He held his hand towards me, I take it and he kisses the top of it. "I'm Cindy, Pichu!" I say shyly. He laughs a little, "I treat every girl I meet the same." Mr. Crawdal said looking at me. I nod. "Well, all I have to do is put you in classes of your liking and then you will be on your way. But first, go meet some of the students. The dance hall is out here and to the left. Its down that road." Mr. Crawdal said walking back to his desk. I bow and Char looked at me. "I like how you think Cindy. Well, if you mind. I got some work to do." He said as we walked out. "Why the hell did you do that?" Char asked. "Its only right!" I said looking up at him. "Right if you were going to..." "Oh shut up!" I yell at him and start to run. "Cindy! Wait!" Char yells. I keep running and then I was picked up my a flying type. "We will save you." They said. "Ah! Char!" I yell looking down at him. He is running at fast speeds trying to keep up with the flying types. "Come on, Charizard! Fly!" One of them yells. I heard Char growl as he keeped running. "Char..." I said lightly. I saw him mouth something. He said, "I will find you." And then we were taken up higher. They dropped me on a cloud and I rub my shoulders. "Sorry about that." One of them said. "Why the hell did you bring me up here?!" I yelled standing. "I wanted to meet you." Someone says. I turn and it was a large Salamance. I fall backwards and he handed me his hand. I slapped it away and he sighs. "If he wanted you, he would of battled us for you." He said looking at me with his red eyes. I felt a pain that struck me. "He cant..." I said lowly. "What was that?" He asked, getting closer. "He cant! He got them ripped off by The Broken Bond!" I yell, eyes swell with tears. I fall the the cloud ground and start to cry. "Broken Bond...Go get him." He ordered one of the flying types as he nodded and flew down to find Char. "Come with me. I will make sure you are safe from these other hell hounds." He said walking towards me. I look up and I see his hand stretched out. I sigh and take it standing. He lets go of my hand as we walked into a large castle looking building. I look around and there were a lot of Pokemon looking at me. I saw a wing go around me. I look up at the Salamance that I was following and he was blocking the other flying types from looking at me. I smile as I keeped walking next to him. We go to a room and he opened the door. I walked in first and then he came in. "You can wait here for him." He said sitting in a large chair. I sit in a smaller chair looking around. "First time in the sky?" He asked. I nod. "Well, you are a Pichu right? You are electric so you can come up here with the clouds when ever you wish. I will allow you." He said. "I never caught your name." I say looking at him. "My name? My name is Sam. Yours?" He asked. "Cindy." I say as he stands. He pours a cup of tea and brings it to me. "Oh thank you." I say as I take it and drink it. "You are a cute one. Sadly you are taken." Sam said sighing, then sitting back down. "That's what most guys say." I say sipping my tea. I saw him looking at me. "Yes?" I asked. "You drink tea like a lady. Don't see that often." Sam said. "Oh, I was always taught proper. So, I guess I haven't noticed." I laughed. "One thing about this school. Never let the guys get a hold of you. Or let the girls get to your head." He says as I looked over at him. "Why?" I asked. "All they want is sex or pain." Sam said standing to the door opening. I saw Char walk in. "Cindy.." He said as he walked over to me. I sat my tea down and I pull him into a hug. "I heard about your wings. Cindy, here hold me." Sam said looking at us. "You what..." He looked at me. At this point I was shaking. "My master died from the Broken Bond. Char was it? I want to help you both." He said standing. "Cindy...Why did you tell them?" He pushes me away. I was lost for words. "It wasn't her fault. She was stressed. You would do the same if you were in her situation!" Sam yells at Char. He doesn't listen to him. "I thought I could trust you." He said as he turned and walked out. "Char!" I said as I ran to him. He put his hand up, "Don't. Follow." He said harshly and walked off. I just stand there, lost for words. "Cindy?" Sam said as he walked towards me. Everything gets dizzy and fuzzy. I trip into the hall way as I see Char walking back. "Cindy!" Char yells running towards me. 'Was something in that tea?' I asked myself as everything blacked out.

I was awaken by a voice in my head. "Die will you!" The voice came from my dream. I look around the white endless plane. "What the hell is this?!" I yell in the white. "Why wont you die?" someone says. I look around as I saw three people standing in the distance. "Who are you?" I asked. "You don't remember us? That's sad." I saw the same three things like I did in the past when I first passed out. I remember the three people. A flaming tail, a three diamond dragon tail, and a sparked tail. 'Fire, Dragon, and Electric types..' I think to myself. One of them I could see fully. I stepped back as I saw it. "Mac...?" I said. He just laughs. "Took you long enough." Mac said looking at me. The Dragon came into view. It was that Flygon from the trip. Grant was his name. "Ah so you know two out of three?" Grant said coldly. "s-Stay away from me!" I yell holding my head. I just heard laughing. I was awaken by my own scream waking up in my and Char's room. I sat up panting. I look around and didn't see Char. All of sudden, the door was swung open. There stood Char looking at me. I runs to me as I pull him into a tight hug crying. "What is it?" Char asked. "I know two of three of the Broken Bond..." I say crying. "Who?" Char calmed his voice to try to calm me down. I take a breath. "Mac and Grant." I say as he let go of me. "Mac?" He questioned. I nodded. "Damn...Damn that bastard!" He yells. Devil runs into the room. "What is it?" He asked. "Mac and Grant is part of B.B." Char said standing looking at him. "he...What?" Devil questioned like Char. "Yes, we need to find him. He is making her go all different thoughts." Char said. "We need to tell Mr. Crawdal. He can help us. Char stay with Cindy as the rest of us go to him." Devil said and then walks out. Char turns towards me as I am madly shaking. He kneels beside the bed and looks at me. I look at him. "You cold? You look it." Char said smiling as he lays his head in my lap. I was cold. I felt that all of my body heat just went away. I nod. He stands and lays next to me as he pulls me close to him. I smile as I remember the first time me and Mac meet. He was hitting on me, but it was really to get me killed. "Mac is trying to kill me." I said. I just felt Char's heart beat faster. "He..." Char said. "Yeah, he told me in my dream with Grant." I said as I looked at his face. He was angry. "When I find him, he will be the one dead!" He yells. I poke his cheek. He looks down at me as I place a kiss on his lips to calm him down. He relaxes and falls into our kiss. "Everytime you kiss me. I fall in love over and over again." Char said softly. "Good." I said as I lay my head down on his chest. We start to fall asleep like any other day. But with more worry than ever. And Char will protect me. That's why I love him. Thank you Char...Thank you...

 **In the next episode of "Pichu and the Broken Bond," What will happen to Cindy and the Crew? Will there be a death? Why is Mac part of the Broken Bond? Find out in the next episode of "Pichu and the Broken Bond."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Broken Bond members**

I wake up with a loud bang in the dorm house. I jolt up from my slumber with my heart beating faster and faster. Char jolts up also but leaps out of the bed going to the door. "What the hell was that?!" Char whispered. I shrugged as I slowly stand from the bed. Char looks around the room and finds a bat in the open closet. He grabs it and slowly opens the door. I put on his jacket and he opens the door and walks out into the hallway. I stand there waiting for him to hit something. I heard footsteps. I froze when the man was standing in the doorway. It was Mac. He smiled at me as he walked closer and closer to me. "S-Stay away!" I yelled. "Why should I? You know about us." Mac smiled evilly and keeped getting closer and closer. I shut my eyes as I heard a thud and something hit the ground. I opened my eyes and there stood Char and Mr. Crawdal behind Mac's body which was laying on the floor, knocked out. Char held out his hand and I took it and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Let's get all of you out of here." Mr. Crawdal said as we nodded and got our things and left the room. Mr. Crawdal wanted us to stay in the electric section of the dorms so Mac can't enter. We nodded and he showed us the way to our new dorm that we would be staying at. We enter and I just looked around smiling. "So this is what electric types have. More than grass and water!" Devil said setting his bag down in the living room. "Well, I guess. But it is always cool!" I say as I walked to one of the rooms. It was a large room that could fit more than two people. I went to another one and it was the same. "The rooms are bigger than the other ones." I say as Shiney nods following me around. "Wow. Spoiled aren't you?" Char joked with me. I rolled my eyes and go into the last room on the left. I enter and I layed on the bed. The beds are even softer. I close my eyes as I felt someone touching my back. I knew those hands, those were Char's. Char would always make me feel better by rubbing my back. "Thanks." I say softly. "For?" He asked, putting more presser on my back to relax it. "Saving me." I said. He stops and kisses me cheek. I roll over and saw him smiling. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He says as I look at him. "Nothing!" He threw his hands up in the air. I roll my eyes as I sit up. Char stands and walks around the room. "You are spoiled aren't you?" Char said. "Oh shut it." I say as I walk over to the desk and open the computer and looked at the campus map. "What you looking at?" Char asked looking at the computer. "Looking around the campus so we can find places to hies from Mac and Grant." I say thinking. Char left the room to do something. I just looked at the screen. Hours later, I woke from my bed and rubs my eyes. 'Guessing I feel asleep.' I thought and I look at the clock. It was like three in the morning. I look over and I see Char asleep. I smile and kisses his cheek and stand going to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and I just scream. I feel backwards into someone's arms and they put a blind fold on me and knock me out.

I wake up, tied to a square pole. I tried to call for help, but my mouth is covered by a cloth. I turn my head and saw Mac reading a book and Grant is sleeping. "Ah looks like your awake." Mac said looking up from his book. I had tears in my eyes. "Ah don't give me those." Mac sighed as he walked to me and took off the cloth over my mouth. "Untie me you bastard!" I yelled. "Yell calm down and maybe I will." Mac said as he stands and goes back to where he was sitting. I look to the other side of the room and saw a man looking at me. With like white hair and a purple cape thing. He just looked at me with his gold eyes. I start to freak out and tried to get out of the ropes. "No use." He said in a low, cold tone. I look over at him as he stands and slowly walks to me. "What type are you?" I asked as I try to calm down. "If I let you go. You must stay in our base. And I am like you." He said as he kneels next to me. I nod and he unties me. I rub my wrist. "Here, let me get something for the pain." He said standing and walks to a cabinet and gets out a first aid kit. I stand and looks around. It looks like it was underground on where we were at. He came back and held out his hand. I let him take it and he wraps it up. And he does the same to the other one. "If you follow me, I will take you to a room you can stay in." he said as I looked at him. I nod and he walks. I follow him as I look around as we go up some stairs. He arrived at a room when he opened it, it was lightly coloured and I walked in. "This will be your room. When your up here. Don't call for help. You will just get in trouble." He said coldly. It sent shivers up my spine. "You can take a shower. Ill send someone in here to get you a set of clothes." He said as he walked out, closing the door behind him. I look at the door and then I remember I am wearing Char's jacket. I smile lightly as I hug the jacket around my body and then went to the bathroom in the room I was in. and closed the door.

While in the shower I thought about on what Char and the others were doing. Then I heard a door open and close. "Um...Miss?" I heard a lady's voice on the other side. "I'm in here. Just set my clothes on the bed and I will get changed after my shower." I said as I heard her leave the room. I get out and wrap myself in a towel and go out into the room. There were clothes on the bed as I got and went back into the bathroom and changed into them. I finish getting changed and looked at myself in the mirror. Guessing that Mac kidnapped me and left a scratch on my cheek. I shrug it off and puts on Char's jacket and left the bathroom. I saw that 'Leader' standing by the window, looking out thinking. "Uh...excuse me. Did you need something?" I asked as he looked at me. "Oh sorry. I didn't want to bother you while you were changing. I wanted to remind you that Breakfast is at 9 and dinner at 7. don't forget. And also, you will be coming with me. Get your shoes on." He said as he walked out. I put my shoes on and I followed him quickly. I saw that Mac and Grant were dressed up as different Pokemon. "All right. What Pokemon do you want to be?" He asked looking at me. "What?" I asked. "People will know you by your looks. How about a flaireon." Mac said smiling at me. I changed into fire clothing and we left the building. We were still on campus. We walked out as people greeted them. We walk into the main courtyard and I see Devil and Char looking and asking around for me. They walked up to us and asked. "Hey man. Have you seen this girl? She got kidnapped and we are looking for her." Devil said as Char looked at me. "Oh let me take a look." He said taking the photo and looks at it. Char looks over at me and gets wide eyes and he mouths, "Cindy?" I nod quickly and he takes the photo back. "Haven't seen her. Sorry man." He said. "Its all right. How about you miss?" Char asked me. I walked to his side and looked at the photo. I was debating on if I should tell or not. If I do, then The Broken Bond will snatched me and start to run. If I don't, they will still do the same anyway. I look at Char and then at the Broken Bond. "Char...Run!" I yell grabbing his arm and start to run. B.B. Growled and started to chase after us. My fake ears fell off while I was running and I tossed the wig away. "Cindy...did you get...faster?" Char asked. I looked at him as he is starting to breath heavily. "I guess...lets just keep going!" I said. "Mr. Crawdal is on PokeMain and TreePath with Shiney and Seth. If we can make it there, then we can be safe. Turn right up ahead." Devil yells and we turned. B.B. Still chasing us. "Devil, you slow them down as we keep running. All they want is Cindy!" Char said. Devil nodded and stopped and started to use water moved to slow them down. It worked as Char took the lead and then I saw Sam looking at us. "Hop on!" Char yells as I grab onto him. He leaps and lands on Sam as he took off flying. Behind us I see Grant charging at us, calling for a sky battle. I turn and growl. "I will take him!" Char said sitting me back down. "But...what about your wings?!" I looked at him. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. With my speed and Sam's flite. I will have enough wind to hold me up for about ten seconds. Enough time to land on Grant and take him down." Char said standing. "Char...I don't want to lose you!" I said. He kneels down and kisses me lightly. "I will be back. That's a Promise. Sam, take her to Shiney and the others. I have a pain to deal with." Char stands and leaps off Sam and towards Grant. He lands on Grant and they start to fall towards the ground. "Char!" I yell as he gets farther and farther away. "Hold on!" Sam yells and we start to take a nose dive towards the lake. I hold onto him. We land softly and I start to freak out. "Don't worry! Come on! There around the corner!" Sam said standing. We started to run. We got stopped by Mac. "Not..so fast missy!" Mac yells. "Ill handle him! You keep going!" Sam yells as he charges at Mac and hits him hard. I start to run, more I ran, faster I became. I turned the corner and saw Shiney. "Cindy!" She yells as she runs towards me. I run faster. I stop, between me and Shiney was the man from earlier. "You little bitch!" he yells. I take one step back when I heard Shiney. "Hey dude! Face me!" She yells as he is lifted into the air and gets dropped down. Shiney has use her vines. Now I think about it. Devil used his water. Char used fire. And now, Shiney use Grass. They are breaking rule number one, never use your powers. I turn and saw Sam fighting Mac keeping him back. Shiney and now Devil fighting that man. But...where is Char? I turn as I heard a scream. "Char!" I yell as I took off running. I get there and I saw Grant has Char in his hands, chocking him. I growled. "Get. of. my. Boyfriend!" I yelled and charges at him. He looks at me surprised as I hit him with a hard, and powerful Volt tackle. I land as he went flying towards a building and made him go through it. He was knocked out. I turned and hurried to Char, who was on the ground panting. I knelled down to him as he looked at me. "You came back for me..." He said looking at me. I nodded in tears. "Cindy...i got them back." He smiled weakly. "Got what back?" I asked. "My wings..." He laughed as I saw below him, attached to his back. Orange wings. Wings of a Charizard. I smile, "That's great." I said. He nodded and couched. I help him stand. "Stay awake Char. Please..." I said as we started to walk slowly towards Devil and them. We get there, I am tired and Char is about to pass out. Devil and them saw us and started to run towards us. I fell to the ground with Char as I passed out, losing most of my blood in my body. From a little cut on my cheek that Mac gave me.

Soon I wake up in a white room hearing beeping. I hold my head as I hear people talk. "She's awake!" Someone said. "Who's there?" I asked. "Its us. Devil and Shiney." one of them said. "Devil? Shiney? Where am I?" I asked as I felt hands help me sit up. "The Pokemon Center. You and Char got badly hurt and we had to send you here." Devil said placing a glass of water in front of me. "Char! Where is he?!" I quickly asked. "Don't worry. He's asleep on the other side of the room." Shiney said moving out of the way. I saw Char hooked up to breathing support. "This is my fault..." I say looking into my lap. "No it is not." Shiney said. "Yes it is! If I didn't come here then all of this wouldn't happen!" I yelled in tears. "And neither would Char." Devil said softly. I looked up and over at him. "What?" I asked. "If you wouldn't of came and helped Char. He would have killed himself." Devil said coldly. It sent shivers down my spine. "That's true. He told Devil about that many times and they keeped it down low for only them." Shiney said sitting on the edge of my bed. I looked over at Char. My eyes soften looking at him. "And now. He found Broken Bond and wanting to break them up so no more Pokemon and suffer. And now, he has his Wings back. He can fly again like he use to." Devil said. "Char told me that you, him, Shiney, Dan, and Laura had the same trainer? Who is he or her?" I asked looking at them two. They glanced at each other and Devil sighed. "Our trainer, isn't the happiest trainer. Have you heard of Red?" Devil asked. "And his rival Blue? Yeah." I said. He looked away. "Your saying that Red, Ash's older brother is your trainer?!" I looked at him and then Shiney. "Yes. He is our trainer, that sits at the top of a mountain. Waiting for a worthy trainer to battle." Shiney said. "I see." I said as we hear a moan. I look over and see Char moving. "Char!" I said as I got out of my bed and runs to his side. "Cindy becareful!" Devil said standing. "Char..." I said kneeling on the ground looking at him. He opens it eyes and looked over at me. "Cindy...your okay..." He said softly. I nod and I take his hand in mine. "I'm fine. You can get through this. With me, and everyone by your side. WE can get through this." I said. He nods.

Months later, Char and I were released from the Pokemon Center and Char was placed in flying school to help him fly again. I was placed in a rehab to help with my physical ability again. Soon I feel asleep and I woke up and I yawned. I looked at my hands. I was a Pokemon again. Wait...POKEMON!

 **in the last chapter of "Pichu and the Broken Bond," will Cindy ever see her boyfriend ever again? And what has made her a Pokemon again? You will find out in the next episode of "Pichu and the Broken Bond"**


	7. Chapter 7

(This is the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this. I my come back to it and revise it some more, this is one of my older works. Working on other stuff right now also. Enjoy~)

 **Chapter seven: The Last Stand**

When I woke up, back in my Pokemon self, I was more confused then I was worried being back in my body. I looked around and I saw that cave, where I was taken to my human body...where I meet everyone. My friends, family, crushes. I looked around for Seth. Not knowing what is going on any more. I tried to call his name, but all I said was my name. I stood up on my hind legs and started to walk around. Wobbly. I saw a fire back in the cave. I sprinted on all four of my legs, hopping that it was someone I knew. Once I got there. I was surprised. I saw a Charizard. A Blastiods. And a Venasaur. I looked on the Charizard's back. Two large scars here his wings connected to his back. I ran to his face and poked him. Knowing that this was Char. Pokemon knew their own words. "Char. Char, wake up." I said, hoping my pleads will wake him. He moves his head as he opened his eyes, then they widen and sits up quickly. "Cindy? Where are we?" Char asked as he looked at me. I hugged his large under belly. Char smiles as he picks me up and hugs me, tightly but not tight enough to cut off air. "I though something bad happened to you three." I said, in tears. "And you don't call this weird?" He joked as he sat me down, "Devil. Shiney. Wake up." He said as he spit fire at them and they woke up. I watched them stand up and they were all bigger than me. I knew my chain wasn't going to get big as them. I looked up at them as Char places me on Shiney's large flower on her back. "Where we going?" Devil asked, slightly annoyed. "I guess deeper in." I said as they nodded and all of us went deeper in the cave, wanting answers for what's going on.  
We found a split in the cave. One way is left. And the other is right. "Okay. Me and Cindy. And you and Shiney." Char said as Devil agreed as Char places me on his shoulder, which allows my feet to hang off his shoulder. Me and Char went right as Devil and Shiney went left. Once we splited, Char stayed quite. I looked around the cave. Hoping that we get somewhere soon. "So...this is not normal..." Char spoke quitely. The cave echoed his voice. "Oh no. its not. I thought that we would wake up in that world and not our world." I said softly. My voice was softer in my Pokemon body than my half human self. "Well...what will happen when we find Seth and the others?" Char asked. "I don't know...Seth can't take all of you away from your trainer." I said softly. "I know. But maybe we can...wait...they can't understand us." Char said in a sad voice. "Yeah...hey. What's that?" I asked pointing at the light. Char started running towards the light where it opened into a large opening in the cave. We saw Devil and Shiney on the other side as Char flew over the clearing and landed over with them. "What's this?" Devil asked. "I don't know. Let me down so I can go and look around." I said as Char did and I ran on four legs in the clearing. Once down there I caw crystals. I walked over to one of them and wiped off the dust at the bottom. Once I did I took a step back, "Guys...I found our masters..." I said as they ran down and saw. There were many crystals. We checked all of them. Their all were different people. The last one we checked, Char stepped back. I looked at all three of them. They had the same look. "Is this your master?" I asked. "Yes...Red..." Shiney said as I looked up at her. "Wait...red as in the most powerful trainer Red?" I asked. Devil nods as Char walks off. "Char." I said running after him. I touched his foot as he looked down at me. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked. He sits with a loud thud and sighs, "I like red and all. But he just doesn't feel for his pokemon. Only his Pikachu." Char said as he scratches his head. "Oh?" I said looking down at my tiny hands and feet. "Hey, don't feel bad because my Trainer doesn't like us." He said as he lays his head on the ground, looking at me. I look at him and looked into his eyes. "Okay." I nod looking at him. "So...you finally join us." all four of us jump at we looked up at the other Charizard looking down at us. "Mac." Char said standing and growling. "Char. Calm down. Now is not the time to fight." Devil said putting a hand on his shoulder. Char looks at him and nods as he calms and looks back up at his brother, "What do you want?" He asked. "Simple. Your girlfriend." He said coldly. I look up at him and growl lowly. Only Shiney notices. "I'm not giving you to her!" He yells as smoke comes from his mouth and nose. "Silence." A deep voice roars in the cave. We look around as we see a large dog jump from one side of the clearing to the other. Having a purple cape. It was the legendary Dog, Raikou. The three starters staired at him surprised. I jump up on a rock, "What do you want?" I ask. Everyone looks at me. Raikou smiles and laughs, "Other than your power and you. Nothing. Now, you must come with us." Raikou said, looking at me with his Violet eyes. "I am not going with you!" I yell. The place starts to shake. "What's going on?" Devil asked. "I don't know. But we need to get out of here!" Char yells. "What about our trainers?" Shiney asked. We all looked at the crystals. "We have to leave! Now!" Raikou said as he jumps down and lands next to me, "Kyrum doesn't like other Pokemon." he said. "We will eat them!" Char yells. "I protect my Pokemon. Not humans." He said coldly. "Well. I'm staying." I said as I run off, deeper into the cave. "Cindy!" Char yells as I kept running. Their voices got softer and softer. Left. Right. Straight. I stopped to catch my breath and looked around. There was several caves around me. Wait...I forgot where I came from. I looked in each of the caves. At the top, they had different colours. I saw red, pink, white, blue, all the different colours of the rainbow. I saw a yellow one. I looked into the cave of yellow. I took a deep breath. And I followed the yellow stone cave.  
I looked around the cave, it had yellow stones on the wall. I took a closer look at one of them and it had a lightning bolt on it. I smiled at the beauty of it as a light goes around me. "What's going on?!" I yelled. I close my eyes because of the light gets brighter. After the light goes away I open my eyes as I am taller. I looked at my hands and they looked different. I looked in one of the stones and I was...different. I was a Pikachu. I looked at my reflection of my red cheeks and not my pink ones. "Wow...I evolved." She said touching the stone, the light comes back. She closes her eyes again. She opens her eyes after the light goes away and she sees her new tail. She smiles, "Now I am a lot stronger. Thanks school." She said running on all fours, out of the cave. She is a lot stronger, faster, and new moves. She sees a light at the end of the tunnel as she runs out and sees everyone out there, calling her name. Did I run in a circle? I looked back and there wasn't the lightning cave any more. Char looked at me, "Who are you?" He asked. She walks up to them and smiles, "The new me." I said in my normal voice. Everyone looked at me. "C-Cindy?" Shiney looked at me. "Yes. When I ran off there were these caves for all the different types. I went down the thunder one and I evolved twice." I said looking at them. "He must like you...for some reason..." Raikou said, looking at us. "Who likes her? And why?" Char asked as I jumped on Char's shoulder. "Master. Master Kyrum." Mac said landing next to them and Grant shows up and lands. "Why does he like her?" Devil asked. "Of her power." Raikou said. "Powers? What powers?" Shiney asked. "She has powers that no other Pokemon has. Top speeds. Top strength. Everything is at their max." Grant said looking at everyone. Char and Devil glances at each other then back at The Broken Bond. "Then why did we turn back into Pokemon? Since your master is Kyrum and all." Devil crossed his arms. "Your masters are waking up and so is our master. So he is giving everyone a chance to save their masters." Mac said as he looks at me. The cave shook again, "Follow me. I know the way out." I said as I take off running. Everyone following me. Forgetting about the crystals with their masters in them.  
Everyone makes it out of the cave as we stop as the cave, caves in. I sit, knowing that I could save my master before the cave collapsed. But I didn't. I worried about myself and my friends. Not my master who took me as his first Pokemon knowing that it was gonna be hard at first then get better. If only we didn't go into that cave...if only we skipped it and went on with our lives...i knew something about it was bad...but we went in anyway. Knowing dangers about the cave. I felt a hand go on my shoulder, I look up and saw Char looking down at me. "You okay?" he asked. "Yes. I am fine." I said standing, knowing that I am a different person, well...Pokemon. "Let's go back inside." I said as everyone looked at me. "We can't. He is about to feed." Raikou said looking at me. "I don't care! I rather save Seth than me being alive!" I yelled at him, in tears. Char tries to touch me as I shock his hand away from me. He draws back his hand, "What's wrong? You've never been this way before." He said. "Char, I've changed!" I yelled as I say an opening in the cave and I took it. Knowing I may never come back and see my friends and my love. But, I rather save my master and everyone elses masters. I close off my ears as I dodge falling rocks. I saw a closing and I use a volt tackle to break it down and I kept running though the cave and dodging rocks.  
Soon, I get to the clearing and the place was cold and icy. I stand on my back legs as I look around. I saw everyone masters on the ground. I run down when I spot Seth and I poke him. Seth looks at me, "Cindy?" He asked as I nod. He smiles as he hugs me, I hug him back. The place shock again as we stood up. "We need to get everyone out, now!" I yelled, he understood what I said as we get everyone awake as we all saw blue eyes. We all took off running, everyone followed me. We saw the exit as I use volt tackle on it and everyone gets out. Char and them were still there. All the trainers got their Pokemon as we all ran into the forest, everyone following me. Shiney carried Seth on his back. We get deep into the forest as we stopped as I lay on the ground panting for air. Seth runs to me as he smiles, "Good job Cindy." He said as I nod. Char lands as he lays next to me, snuggling his head to mine. I smile as I stand up, "Is everyone okay?" I ask as Seth repeats it. They all nod. "Char. Devil. Shiney. Let's go." A tall black haired man said as he started to walk. Char stood where he was not moving. Same with Devil and Shiney. "Guys." He said as he looked at me with his red eyes. Glaring at me. Char steps in the line of sight as smoke comes from his nose. He grins and laughs, "I see what's going on. You like her." He said as he walked up to Char and places a hand on his belly, then he looks at Seth. "Would you like them?" He asked. Seth looked at me then at the trainer. "Um...sure!" Seth smiles. The trainer walks to him and give him three balls. A red one, blue one, and green one. Seth looks at the balls and looks back at me. Char looks at Devil and Shiney. They nod as they walk to Seth. The trainer smiles, "They like you. I'm glad that Char will listen to you." He said as he turns. "What's your name?" Seth asked. "Red. Red Ketchum." He said as he walks off. Seth looks at him smiling as he looked back at me, "That was the real him! Cindy...is this Char?" He asked as I nod. Seth nods at me and looks at the larger Pokemon, "Welcome to the team." He said as they nod.  
Years went by as they trained together everyday. Cindy was the strongest of them four. One day, it was raining and they were inside at his home town. They were in the lab, Seth was reading on what he was gonna be doing after this rain goes away. Cindy, our hero was around an egg that she was protecting. Through out the years they meet. Char and Cindy got together and had a child. But, only one. The egg shook as Cindy calls Char over to the hatching egg. It hatches into a Pichu that has a tail with fire at the end of it. Seth smiles as Oak walks over to see it, "A new Pokemon?" He asked. Cindy nods as the new Pokemon opens his eyes and looks around. "What should we call him?" Seth asked, picking up the new Pokemon. "How about...Charchu?" Oak asked. Cindy and Char nods at them. "Charchu it is! His new name shall be Gem." Seth said smiling as the new Pokemon nods at the new name.


End file.
